ROYALLY CHARMED
by Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: Piper Halliwell has just been asked to marry a certain whitelighter/King of England. Can you guess who? The problem is she does not wish to.
1. The News

Chapter 1: The News

" I gotta do what?!" Piper screeches, waving her hands around, trying desperately not to blow up her mother.

"You have to marry Prince Leo of England." Patty tells her, bluntly.

"Wait, Leo? As in Leo Wyatt?" Patty nods. "But he's the biggest ass this side of Europe has ever seen!"

"That's not the point. The point is he needs a bride, he asked you, you accepted." Patty says.

"No, me did not accept. You accepted for me. That doesn't count." Piper argues. "And what of the Nexus?"

"It moves when we move." Patty explains.

"Hang on, we? You mean, we're all moving?" Piper asks, in disbelief, Patty nods. "Can't you tell me all the bad news at once? Do you have to keep dulling out for dramatic effect?"

"Piper, listen, I'm doing this for you and your sisters, and I need your help to do that." Patty explains.

Piper sighs. "Does he know that we're witches?" She asks.

"I don't know, but what I do know is we leave in two days and the wedding is in five days."

"Well, I guess I better pack." and with that Piper leaves and goes into her room where all three of her sisters are waiting anxiously.

"Well?" asks Phoebe.

"I'm getting married." Piper says simply, and then plops on her bed, as her sisters squeal in excitement.

"Piper, why do we seem more excited about this than you do?" Prue asks, sitting on the bed beside her little sister.

"Because I have to marry Prince Leonardo Wyatt, you know, after we move into his castle." Piper tells them in a depressing tone.

"You get to marry Prince Leo?!" Shout Phoebe and Paige.

"We're moving to England?!" Shouts Prue.

"Okay, didn't I just answer those very questions?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they were rhetorical." Paige laughs, along with her sisters.

Piper thinks about it and replies. "As was mine."

"Sure." Says Phoebe, sarcastically.

Three days later…

"Piper, would you stop talking about it, please? For two seconds?" Prue asks.

"Oh, you mean the fact that in two days, I'm gonna marry the most pigheaded 21- year- old in all of Europe." Piper rants, pacing in her new room at the castle.

"Piper! Keep it down, will you? Walls have ears." Paige motions to the maid on the other side of the gigantic room.

"Oh, come on Paige, it's not like she's gonna tell on me." Piper says, and then gives a half smile. "Besides, he's my fiancée."


	2. Leo's a what!

Chapter 2: Leo's A What

Chapter 2: Leo's A What?!

Next day…

Piper's room.

"Piper, we've been here for two days, and you still haven't met Leo!" exclaims Phoebe.

"So, what's the big deal? I'll meet him tomorrow." Piper explains.

"On your wedding day!" Prue shouts.

"Does this family enjoy yelling at me? Look, I do not need to see him until it's absolutely necessary. So, can we please, stop talking about LEO?!" Piper screams, and then in a swirl of blue and white lights a man, with dazzling green eyes and sandy blonde hair, appears.

"You rang?" Leo asks.

"No we didn't. Who are you?!" Piper demands.

"Well, I am the fiancé of Piper Halliwell and I am the whitelighter to all of you." Leo answers.

"Cool, this means I'm not the only one that can orb." Paige says.

"That's exactly what it means." States Phoebe.

"So, which one of you is my lovely bride to be?" Leo asks.

"I thought whitelighter were suppose to know everything about their charges." Prue says, challengingly.

"Yeah, I only just found out about my whitelighter side. Now, you gonna answer my question?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Piper decides.

"Hmmm, because I can sense you are the least perceptive." Leo narrows his eyes at Piper. "I say, you are the one I'm gonna marry."

"As much as I dislike to say it, yes I am." Piper raises her hand.

"She doesn't like you very much." Paige whispers to Leo, but loud enough for her sisters to hear.

"Bite your tongue." Piper snips.

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" Leo declares, smiling at Piper. Piper smiles inwardly.

"Aren't witches and whitelighters forbidden to be together?" Prue asks.

"Not after Paige was born and 'They' realized they need her if anything, God forbid, were to happen to Prue, to recreate the Charmed Ones." Leo explains. "Which, as far as I'm concerned, will pave the way for Piper and I to have children of our own."

"Hold it, buddy. You're not coming anywhere near these goods, anytime soon." Piper tells him.

"In time." Leo comments.

"Don't you feel, so special, Piper?" Prue smirks.

"Boy, do I." Piper states, sarcastically.

"You're very feisty. I can't wait to kiss your beautiful lips." Leo beams.

"You are such an ass." And with that Piper blows his orbs away and walks out of the room, right before Leo's orbs come back and form him.

"That hurt."


	3. The Wedding & The Hereafter

Chapter 3: The Wedding & the Hereafter Chapter 3: The Wedding & the Hereafter

"Okay, Piper that's your cue." Prue informs.

"But I don't want to marry him?" Piper whines.

"Well, too damn bad." Prue declares.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, I said it." And with that she pushes Piper out to the aisle.

**(AN: I really don't know the whole witchy marriage ceremony goes, so I'll skip to the part I do know.)**

A transparent Grams uses her telekinesis power to tie a rope around Leo and Piper's hands, while saying this,

"_Heart to thee,_

_Body to thee,_

_Always and forever_

_So mote it be"_

"So mote it be." Everyone, magical anyway, repeats.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Grams pauses. "You may certainly, kiss the bride." And with that Piper and Leo share a passionate kiss, more passionate that intended, actually.

Once everyone drives back to the castle for the reception, her sisters immediately pull Piper into her room.

"Okay, you lied to us." Accuses Phoebe, once everyone at the party is out of earshot.

"I did?" Piper asks confused.

"Yes, you said you didn't like Leo." Paige explains.

"And I don't."

"Then what the hell was that kiss?" Prue asks.

"Oh, come on, I would look very stupid if I didn't kiss my husband at my wedding." Piper explains, unconvincingly. " I was being friendly."

"No, Piper friends, they hug, shake hands, and on occasion have a kiss or two on the cheek, but only on occasion. That- that was an, ' I can't wait to have your magical offspring' kiss." Corrects Phoebe, waving her hands around.

"Don't you think you're being a little, too dramatic?" Piper asks, carefully.

"No!" exclaims Phoebe. "Okay, yes. But that's besides the point."

"Piper, what did you-" Prue begins to asks, just before Leo orbs in.

"Hello, all." Leo greets. "Do you mind if I talk to Piper, alone?"

"Nope." The three other sisters say in unison.

"I do." Piper speaks up. "I don't want to talk to him."

"How about I make it easier." Smirks Phoebe.

"Phoebe, no." Piper pleads.

"_Come to me and be seduced_

_I have a girl to introduce_

_Fall for her you can't resist her _

_Trust me, mister_

_She's my sister."  
_

Then Leo glows and walks over to Piper and puts his arms around her.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Piper struggles to get out of Leo's grasp. "Phoebe! Reverse this spell this instant!"

"Sorry, can't hear you!" yells Phoebe, half way down the hallway.

"Leo!" Piper exclaims, as he picks her up. "Put me down."

Three hours later…

Piper runs into the kitchen, where her sisters and mom are.

"Mom, please tell Phoebe to reverse this, God awful, spell." Piper demands.

"What spell?" Patty asks.

"She cast a seduction spell." Prue says, just as Leo orbs in and picks Piper up again.

"Come on, malady." Leo says.

"I am not your lady! Phoebe! Spell! Now!" Piper shouts.

Phoebe sighs.

"_Seductress she was_

_But now we can dwell_

_On how much he wants her_

_As I reverse this spell."_

Leo glows, but doesn't put Piper down.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"Phoebe cast a seduction spell, so for three hours you were-" Paige gets interrupted by Piper.

"I don't think there's a word for it, Paige." Then looks to Leo.

"Could you, please, put me down?"

"Never." And he orbs them out.

"That is one strange whitelighter." Prue states.

"Here, here." Agrees Phoebe and Paige.


	4. Going To Town

CHAPTER 4: GOING TO TOWN CHAPTER 4: GOING TO TOWN

"So Piper, what are we doing here?" Paige asks, as they walk down the street of the market.

"I don't know. Nothing really, I just wanted to see everything." Piper explains.

"I felt the same way when Paige and I were exploring the castle. Then we got lost." Reminisces Phoebe, and they all start laughing.

"Piper, I just realized something." Prue starts. "You're the Queen of England."

"Oh my God, I am. Why is this just now dawning on me?" Piper asks, no one in particular.

"I don't know, but here comes Missy Campbell." Points out Phoebe.

"Hi, Prue, Phoebe, Paige," Missy greets, and then scolds Piper. "Piper."

"Missy." Piper fires back in the same tone.

"So, did you here? King Leo's looking for Queen of England and I'm going to marry him." Missy tells them.

"Boy, are you ever late." Prue comments.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Missy asks.

"Well, Leo has already found and married a bride. And I know this because it's me. I am the Queen of England." Piper gloats.

"I don't believe you." Missy snarls.

"Fine then, Leo! Leo!" Leo orbs in behind a fruit cart, then comes over to them and Piper plants a big, passionate kiss on his lips, being sure to show off her wedding ring. When they stop kissing, Piper turns to Missy, who has complete and utter shock, anger, and humiliation stamped across her face. "Believe me, now?"

"Ugh!" and storms off, then all four sisters burst out laughing, leaving Leo really confused.

"What just happened?" Leo asks.

"Nothing, I just missed you." Piper lies.

"No, seriously?"

"Nothing, you just walk with us and be all King-like, okay." Piper instructs.

Later at home…

Piper is on her way to her room, when Leo stops her and pins her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Piper asks.

"I want to know why you kissed me?" Leo asks.

"I was proving to someone that we're married." Piper explains.

"So, you didn't kiss me because you have interest in me?" Leo asks with a grin.

"Of course, I don't have interest in you!" Piper exclaims.

"Is that so? Then answer me this, why does your heart beat faster as me hand travels up and down your entire body?" Leo asks, teasingly, in a low whisper into Piper's ear.

_Oh! Why must he tease me so much?_

"It does not." Piper denies, in the same low whisper.

"Oh, really?" Leo leans down and kisses her lips softly, multiple times.

"I hate you."


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5: Secrets revealed Chapter 5: Secrets revealed

"Somebody help! Please, help me!" Paige yells, trying to calm down a crying baby, when wouldn't you know it, Piper walks in.

"Paige, what are you doing? And whose baby is this?" Piper asks.

"Well, as you can see I am trying to get him to stop crying and for right now, he's yours and Leo's baby." Paige hands the baby over to Piper, and he stops crying.

"What- no, Paige! You can't give me someone's else's baby to take care of for the rest of the day." Piper tells her.

"Oh, see that's no problem, because my friend Tabbitha…" Paige gets cut off.

"Wait, you have a friend named Tabbitha?" Piper laughs.

"Make fun if you must, but she is a witch and this baby is magical." Paige explains.

"Yes, but can he orb?"

"Huh?" Paige looks confused.

"Well, if Leo and I are going to have children someday, ours will be doubly magical, and will be able to orb." Piper explains.

"Ah, poking at some soft spots, are we?" Paige teases.

"No, it's just that, I don't know if I could handle that."

"Well, if you ask me, which you should, I think you're a natural at it. You already calmed down the fussiest baby in England." Paige gestures to the sleeping baby in Piper's arms.

"I hate you." Piper states.

"No you don't, you love me." Paige corrects her smiling. "I will be back whenever."

"See you whenever." Piper waves goodbye to Paige, then looks up, when Prue comes in.

"Whose baby?" Prue asks.

"Oh, hi Prue. I'm fine and you?" Piper greets, sarcastically.

"Hi, Piper. So, whose baby?" Prue repeats.

"Paige's friend Tabbitha, she's a witch. Paige wants Leo and I to take care of him for a day, and get prepared for when I have a baby." Piper explains.

"You're Pregnant?!" Prue shouts, as Phoebe comes in.

"You're Pregnant?!" shouts Phoebe, as Patty comes in.

"You're Pregnant?!" Patty shouts.

"No! Ew! No! Gross! With Leo! Ew!" Piper screams. "I am not pregnant! And I will not be pregnant anytime soon… I hope."

"Good. Awesome. Great. Then why was everyone screaming, you're pregnant?"

"Because, some people," starring directly at Prue. "Don't listen."

"Sorry." Prue apologizes, as Paige orbs in.

"Hey, Paige, I thought you left." Piper says.

"I did, but I ran into Tabbitha and her plans got cancelled and her mom wants to spend some time with the baby." Paige explains.

"Okay, here." Piper hands the baby to Paige, who orbs out, as Leo orbs in. "Hi, honey. Oh my God, did I just say that?"

"Yeah, Piper, you did. Why?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't know it just, sort of, came out." Piper then turns to Leo. "What is it?"

"We, meaning Piper and I, have been invited to a ball." Leo announces.

"That's great, now we'll get some more time alone. Ignore that, that wasn't me, that was- that was, actually, I don't what that was, but it wasn't me." Piper tries to explain.

"Of course it wasn't." Agrees Phoebe, sarcastically. "When is it?"

"Next week." Leo answers. "So, we have time to practice, our ballroom dancing."

"I can dance." Piper tells him.

"But I can't." Leo says.

"Aw, sweetie. It's okay. I'll teach you." Piper strokes his face with her hand, then snatches it right back. "What is wrong with me?"

"Piper, can I talk to you?" Leo asks, and Piper nods, following him into the library, then turns bright red and starts to fidget. "Why are you blushing?"

"Blushing? Blushing? I'm not blushing." Piper tries to sound convincing with no success.

"Are… are you nervous?" Leo asks, with a hint of surprise and amusement in his voice.

"Yeah… a little." Piper responds, in a small voice.

"Why?" Leo asks.

"I… I think I like you… a lot." Piper admits, as she looks up into Leo's eyes, then feels a tingly sensation and kisses him passionately, when Phoebe walks in and sees them and walks right back into the kitchen, giggling.

"What's taking so long? Did you tell them to hurry up?" Prue asks.

"I don't think we should bother them." Suggests Phoebe, laughing.

"Why not?" Patty asks.

"Because Piper's making out with her husband in the library." Explains Phoebe, with a little giggle.

"What?! Really?!" Prue asks, excitedly.

"Like I would lie about sexual activity." Insists Phoebe.

"Good point." Prue agrees. "I thought she hated Leo."

"Mmm-mm. One thing you should already know about your sister, is she doesn't always own up to her feelings, especially when they prove her wrong." Patty explains.

"Hmm, she's right." Comments Phoebe, after a moment of thinking. Piper and Leo enter.

"Who's right, about what?" Piper asks, nosily.

"Mom, about nothing." Prue says.

"Okay, that made no sense to me." Piper states, as the doorbell rings. "I'll get that." And goes into the foyer, as Dan bursts through the doors. "Uh, come in." sarcastically. (Hardy- har- har!)

"Piper Halliwell, I cannot believe you!" Dan exclaims.

"What I do?" Piper asks.

"You became the Queen of England without hooking me up with Jeremy, now he's dating Austin!"

"And you drove all the way to England to yell at me?" Piper asks. " For that?"

"Believe it or not, yes, I did." Dan responds, as Leo comes in. "And why didn't you invite me to your wedding?"

"Well, it was exclusive and you're not really in my top five of friends." Piper jokes, and then notices Leo. "Oh, and this is my perfect husband, Leo and Leo, this is my friend Dan… he's gay."

"Well, it seems subtlety is not your forte." Dan remarks.

"Dan came to yell at me for not getting him together with Jeremy." Piper explains.

"But what she doesn't know is Greg doesn't know about the marriage. He doesn't even know that you move." Dan explains.

"Wow, really? God, is he oblivious?" Piper asks, rhetorically.

"Yes, he is. But thinking that you're just on vacation, is dating that chickie with the tattoo of Marie from _Aristocats_." Dan tells her.

"Trista?" Dan nods. "Huh. Well, when you see him again, **don't **tell him that I got married to the fabulous King of England, **don't** tell him that we're madly in love and tell him we're **not **expecting a baby." Piper instructs.

"You're pregnant?" Dan asks.

"No, I just want him to suffer. Now, if you'll excuse me, Leo and I have some 'ballroom dancing' to do." Piper takes Leo's hand and heads to the stairs.

"If by ballroom dancing, you mean what I think you mean, then I'll be sure not to bother you." Dan hints.

"Bye, Dan." Piper pulls Leo upstairs, and Dan walks into the kitchen, where Paige has already orbed in.

"Hey, Prue, Phoebe, Paige. Hello, Ms. Halliwell." Dan greets.

"Hey, Dan." They all greet in unison.

"Where are Leo and Piper?" Paige asks.

"They are 'ballroom dancing' upstairs." Dan tells them.

"Why?" Paige asks, confused.

"Paige, they're not really dancing. Oh, wait you don't know." Prue remembers.

"Know what?" Paige asks.

"I saw Piper and Leo in the library making out and touching and groping-," explains Phoebe, but is interrupted by Prue.

"You didn't mention groping."

"Did I forget to mention groping?"

"You forgot to mention groping."

"Okay, back on point, what does that have to do with Leo and Piper ballroom dancing?" Paige asks.

"You are more oblivious than Leo! Okay, let me spell it out for you. Piper and Leo were kissing and then they went upstairs to ballroom dance, when the ballroom is down here. Do you get it? They went upstairs to…" explains Phoebe.

"Oh!" Paige gets it then realizes. "Ew!"

"Yeah, Paige." Prue says, just before they see a bunch of orbs and Piper on top of Leo, falling hard on the floor, and it's a big mess.

"Oh my God. Piper, you little sleaze." Laughs Phoebe.

"I am only a sleaze if he's not my husband and he is, so demon's coming, vanquish now, bitch later." Piper rushes, as the demon shimmers in and Prue throws him, with her telekinesis power, into a wall and Piper blows him up.

"Now, can we bitch?" Prue asks.

"Yes, but before you do, Leo, go upstairs I'll meet you there." Piper kisses Leo gently on the lips, then he orbs out.

"Piper you lied to us!" accuses Phoebe.

"No, not really, because when I first met him, he was arrogant, egotistical, and conceited, then we started hanging out and he got really sweet and nice and I can't forget he's incredibly sexy. So, you know, I couldn't help it, I mean we've been here for almost 6 months, now." Piper explains.

"Piper, I think you're falling in love with him." Prue suggests.

"No. You think? With Leo. Really?" Piper asks, indecisively.

"I have an idea." Announces Phoebe.

"And we all know those don't come around very often." Paige jokes.

"Says Ms. Oblivious." Hisses Phoebe.

"Truce. What's your idea?" Paige asks.

"First, Leo!" shouts Phoebe and Leo orbs in. "Okay, now we put Piper and Leo into a room by themselves and I will try to feel their emotions."

"That's a good idea." Prue comments, then they all look to Piper and Leo who are whispering sweet nothings into each others ear. "Where's Dan?"

"He left." Patty says.

"Piper… Piper… Piper and Leo!" Paige exclaims.

"What?"

"You and Leo, go with Phoebe, into the library." Prue instructs.

"Okay." And Piper, Phoebe, and Leo walk into the library.

"Piper, you sit here." Piper does so. "And Leo, you sit way over here." Leo does so and Phoebe sits in between them and gets a strong vibe and dashes out and back into the kitchen.

"Did you get anything?" Prue asks.

"Oh, yeah. Piper is falling, hard and fast in love with Leo. And Leo loved Piper the moment he saw her." Gushes Phoebe.

"Oh, this is so awesome!" Paige half yells, excitedly.

"Piper, Leo! Could you come in here please?!" shouts Phoebe.

"Sure… in about two hours!" Piper giggles, then they all her the jingly sound of Leo's orbs.

"Ew."


	6. The Ball & The After Party

Chapter 6: the ball & the after party Chapter 6: the ball & the after partyWhen Piper wakes up, she feels the sun smiling, especially, at her, so with the wonderful feeling of happiness, she blasts the radio to the song, "Breathless" by The Corrs, Piper starts singing."Go on, go on Leave me breathless

_Come on_

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_The time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_I'm losing will to try_

_Can't hide it_

_Can't fight it_

_So go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me_

'_Til I can't deny this_

_Loving feeling_

_Let me long for your kiss _

_Go on, go on_

_Yeah come on_

_And if there's no tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now_

_I'm happy just to have you_

_You're all the love I need somehow_

_It's like a dream_

_Although I'm not asleep_

_I never want to wake up_

_Don't lose it_

_Don't leave it_

_So, go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me_

'_Til I can't deny this _

_Loving feeling_

_Let me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on_

_Yeah come on_

_And I can't lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_I've lost my will to try_

_Can't hide it, can't fight it_

_So go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me_

'_Til I can't deny this _

_Loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Go on, go on _

When the song finishes, Piper turns the radio down, as Leo orbs in unnoticed. When Piper turns around, she sees Leo and gasps.

"Mission accomplished." Leo states.

"What mission?" Piper asks.

"You said, or rather sang, to leave you breathless, and that's exactly what I did." Leo proves.

"That you did." Piper smiles, going over to give her husband a kiss.

"Guess what today is." Leo says after the long kiss.

"Today is the day of the ball… and also, the night we…" Piper implies.

"I know." Leo gives her a kiss.

"Well, I gotta take a shower and get dressed. Could you check the Book of Shadows for that demon?" Piper asks, sweetly.

"Anything for you." Leo smiles, and then leaves the room, as Prue comes in.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Prue comments. "So…"

"So, what?" Piper asks, innocently.

"So, have you and-," Prue starts, but Piper interrupts her.

"Don't! Finish that sentence. And F. Y. I., no we have not… but that could change, soon." Piper grins.

Later, at the ball…

"Leo, who's that strange man that keeps starring at us?" Piper asks.

"That would be the town psychologist, Dr. Rubbenstein." Leo says.

"Oh, then who's that strange lady coming over to us?" Piper asks, just before the strange lady approaches them.

"Leo, how have you been?" the lady asks.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Oh, fabulous darling."

"That's great, Loralei. I would like you to meet my gorgeous wife, Piper." Leo introduces her.

"So, Mrs. Wyatt?" Loralei asks.

"Um, actually in my family we keep our last name, its kind of a legacy, so it's Mrs. Halliwell." Piper explains.

"Oh."

"Piper, Loralei was my mother's life coach for a while." Leo tells her.

"That's… interesting. Actually, I have to go the bathroom, Leo, could you show me where it is?" Piper asks, politely.

"Sure, sweetheart." Leo escorts her to another room. "What is it?"

"Paige is doing that sister bonding, telepathy thing. She says they're in the dining room… a demon's attacking… and they need my power. So, orb, quick." Piper demands, grabbing Leo's hand and he orbs them out and to the dining room of the castle, where a demon throws an energy ball at them, but they both move out of the way. "You, son of a-," she blows the demon up. "Ya'll four couldn't handle one little demon?"

"Piper, the dude had six arms." Reasons Phoebe.

"Whatever, I'm just glad we are not at that ball, anymore." Piper sighs.

"You didn't like it?" Leo asks.

"Of course I liked it, I was with you." Piper tells him, smiling.

"So, you wanna go back?" Leo asks.

"Actually, I think we could have a better time…" Piper whispers the rest seductively in Leo's ear.

"I think that's a positively, great idea." Leo smiles, and Piper giggles, as Leo orbs them out.

"I hope they know we saw all of that." Comments Phoebe.

"I'm pretty sure they do."


	7. The Aftermath

Chapter 7: the aftermath Chapter 7: the aftermathIt was about a month after Piper and Leo went to the ball. It was now, the annual doctors appointment, at the castle.

"Paige, why don't you go first?" Leo suggests.

"Why, me?" Paige asks, surprised.

"Because you're the youngest, okay go." Prue answers, quickly and pushes Paige into the room.

"Oh my God, I hate doing this." Piper states.

"Hey, at least you'll know why you've been so sick." Prue reasons.

"Yeah, you could have an ulcer and not know it." Adds Phoebe.

"Phoebe, be serious." Piper says.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Ugh! I need a cracker, or something. This is taking, far too, long." Piper complains.

"Piper, we've been out here for five minutes!" exclaims Phoebe.

"Oh, well."

15 minutes later…

"Okay, Piper, it's your turn." Leo announces.

"Finally!" Piper exclaims, walking into the room.

Five minutes later, while Prue's in the middle of a sentence, they all hear this bloodcurdling scream come from the room, then moments later the see Piper come out in full on panic mode.

"Piper, what's wrong?!" Prue asks.

"It… I… we… had… and then… now… I." Piper breathes.

"Piper, slow down. What's the matter?" asks Phoebe.

"I… gotta go." Piper runs off.

After a moments Paige asks, "Should we go talk to her?"

"No, she probably needs times to collect her thoughts." Patty says, when the doctor lady comes out of the room.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"Piper swore me to secrecy, you know, after she permanently damaged my eardrum." The doctor lady tells them. "I'll do you two, tomorrow. Bye." She leaves.

Later, that night…

Piper is in the vacant room, two doors down from her and Leo's room, when Leo walks in.

"Piper, what are you doing in here?" Leo asks, curiously.

"What do you use this room for?" Piper asks, walking Leo out of the room.

"Nothing." Leo replies.

"Well, that won't be for too much, longer." Piper mumbles to herself.

"Huh?"

"Leo, I have something to tell you." Piper takes a breath. "The reason I screamed earlier is because I'm… pregnant." Piper holds her breath.

"… This is amazing! This is awesome!" Leo shouts, picking her up, as she releases her breath.

"What's awesome?!" everyone comes running out of their rooms.

"I'm pregnant!" Piper smiles, as everyone comes over and hugs the couple, squealing and jumping and laughing, so, Piper takes Leo's hand and places it over her tummy. "Congratulations, Daddy."

Leo smiles. "Okay, I think that's enough hugging for now."

"Yeah, plus, I wanna take a shower." Piper agrees.

"Alright, but don't think we're done." Paige warns, as they go back to their rooms, leaving Piper and Leo. Alone.

"Bathroom?" Leo offers.

"I took a shower this morning." Piper tells him and a grin pops on Leo's face. "Mmmm." Leo kisses Piper and orbs them out and into their bedroom, without breaking the kiss. Leo slips his tongue into Piper's mouth, laying her on the bed. Piper sucks on Leo's tongue.

"Hmm, somebody's anxious." Piper points out.

"I'm making up for 7 months of lost time. Plus, I'm a very naughty whitelighter." Leo chuckles.

"Oh, well, would that make me a very naughty witch?" Piper smirks.

"Yes, it would."

"Well, you know, naughty witches and whitelighters do the best love making." Piper tells him, as the grin on her face widens.

"We should probably get started." Leo starts kissing Piper's neck. Piper lets a moan of satisfaction escape her lips, and then giggles, as Leo traces his tongue down her entire body, then takes off his shirt. Piper takes off her shirt and unhooks her bra. They take off their pants.

"God! Leo, I love you." Piper groans, as Leo continues to kiss her everywhere, and then slips inside her.

"I… love you, too." Leo grunts, moving in and out of Piper, slowly.

"Oh! Leo, keep going!" Piper pleads, and her husband pleases her in every way.

"Don't worry… I will."

Piper giggles.


	8. Getting Busy

Chapter 8: getting busy Chapter 8: getting busy

Piper wakes up the next morning, beside a sleeping Leo. So, she kisses him gently on the lips, and then smiles as she feels a hand dancing across her leg.

"Good morning." Piper greets, and then Leo kisses her and slips a hand between her thighs. "Hmm, why can't you play fair?"

"Because I'm a naughty whitelighter and I don't have to play fair." Leo kisses Piper.

"So, because I'm a naughty witch, neither do I." Piper raises her hands, but Leo grabs her wrists.

"Oh, no. You are not freezing me." Leo declares.

"Oh, please. You love it when I freeze you for my own personal pleasure." Piper smiles, and then kisses Leo's chest.

"No, actually, I'd rather pleasure you by myself." Leo tells her.

"Oh, then, pleasure away." Piper gets on top of Leo and kisses him, and then he starts to kiss her neck, but stops.

"Maybe, I shouldn't." Leo suggests.

"And why not?"

"Well, since you can tease me with these wonderful kisses, of yours, and that thing you do with you tongue-," Leo is interrupted.

"Oh, you mean this." Piper gives Leo a big kiss, and then sucks, slowly, on his tongue. "You know you can't resist me." And continues to suck on his tongue.

As a try, Leo enters her, and then comes right back out and kisses her neck multiple times, and Piper lets out a moan.

"Oh, see, that's not teasing. That's just plain mean." Piper points out, as Leo rolls on top of her. "Now, it's my turn." Piper kisses Leo passionately, and right when he think she's about to pull away, she sucks hard on his tongue.

An hour later…

Piper steps into the shower and turns the warm water an. She lets the water run down her body. She then feels two strong, muscular arms around her.

"Mmm, hey." Piper turns to face Leo.

"Hey."

Piper grins, then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him fervently. Leo slides his tongue into her mouth. He moans as Piper, yet again, begins to suck on his tongue.

Piper suddenly feels the wet shower wall on her back. Leo then lifts her off her feet and she lets a very loud moan escapes her mouth, and she closes her eyes at the feel of him inside her.

Leo holds Piper up with his left arm, wrapped firmly around his wife. With his other arm, he supports himself as he moves in and out of Piper, moving up and down on the shower wall.

"God, Leo!" Piper cries out, at the peak of her and her husband's pleasure. He slowly lets her down to where her feet are on the wet shower floor. Leo turns off the shower.

"You ready to get out?" Leo whispers into Piper ear. Piper nods, and Leo orbs them out, still naked and wet.

"Leo, we're still all wet." Piper semi-complains.

"Just the way I like you." Leo smirks.

"Mm, I know, but I'm actually hungry." Piper tells him. "For something other than you."

"That's okay, someone's calling me." Leo grabs a robe and orbs out.

Piper also grabs a robe and heads downstairs. Into the kitchen, where her sister are.

"Hey, Piper, where you been?" asks Phoebe.

"In bed, for 8 ½ hours, with my husband." Piper tells them, in a lustful voice.

"8 ½ hours straight?!" Prue exclaims. "You and Leo were going at it for 8 ½?!"

"And one hour levitating in the air." Piper continues.

"Aren't you tired, or something?" Paige asks.

"I'm not tired, but I am hungry." Piper replies. Phoebe opens her mouth to say something. "For food."

"Where is Leo, anyway?" Prue asks.

"He's off with a charge." Piper explains. And as if on cue Leo orbs in.

"Not anymore. False alarm." Leo explains, going over to Piper.

"So, you went in a robe?" asks Phoebe.

"Hang on, we? Who is, we?" Patty comes into the room, with Victor, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's father.

"Yes, mom, Leo and I were just the shower, together, naked." Piper laughs, and then notices Victor. "Oh my God! Dad, how long you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear, that you and some guy named Leo were just in the shower, together, naked." Victor looks a little angry. "Is that true?"

"Yes, and Dad, I would like you to meet my husband, our whitelighter and the King of England, Leo Wyatt." Piper introduces, and then gets a sudden wave of nausea and throws up in the sink. After a few seconds, she stops, and hugs Leo, and whispers, "I hate morning sickness."

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Victor asks.

"Yeah, I just need crackers and to be alone with my husband." Piper grabs a box of saltines, as Phoebe starts to say something. "Not! Doing what we were doing earlier, thank you very much. Someone can tell him about the thing." Leo orbs him and Piper out.

"What's she talking about?" Victor asks.

"Dad, Piper's pregnant!" blurts Phoebe.

"Oh, very subtle, Phoebe. We just found out, yesterday. We're all very happy." Prue tells him.

"But she's only 19!" Victor exclaims. "Patty, how could you let this happen?!"

"Victor, she's 21 and it wasn't very hard. Plus, she's an adult, she's married, she's Queen of England, and I cannot and will not control the amount of sexual activity she gets in a day." Patty explains.

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige laugh.


	9. Naughty Witches & Whitelighters

Chapter 9: naughty witches and whitelighters

Chapter 9: naughty witches and whitelighters

Three months later…

A four-month pregnant Piper storms into the castle after being interrupted at work, at the club she just recently opened called P3, by Prue.

"Hello! Is anybody home?!" Piper yells. What is she doing? That castle is bigger than Rhode Island, like anyone could hear her. But apparently someone did, because Leo orbs in at that very moment.

Leo grins.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Piper asks.

"We have the castle all to ourselves. Your sisters and mother are out. All the servants went out and you're the only person I can sense, right now." Leo explains. "What do you say? You. Me. No clothes. The library?"

"You are so bad. But I think I'm in the mood for a good book." Piper giggles, as Leo picks her up and carries her into the library and closes, and locks the door behind them.

Later that night…

Piper and Leo are in their room, after making love in various places of the castle, talking, about anything and everything.

"So, what do you think we should name the baby?" Leo asks.

"I was thinking we name her after Prue and our the first witch in our family." Piper suggests.

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell?"

"Yes. Hey, let's play truth or dare." Piper suggests.

"Okay, I'll go first. Truth or dare?" Leo asks.

"Dare."

"Hmm, I dare you to…" Piper cuts him off.

"Just so you know, if I don't like it, I'm not gonna to it."

"Now, that's not fair."

"Well, I'm pregnant, I don't have to be fair." Piper reasons.

"Well, I'm horny and neither do I." Leo fires back.

"Well, right now, I'm not expecting you to." Piper grins and pulls Leo on top of her and kisses him excessively.


	10. The Miracle of Life

Chapter ten: the miracle of life

Chapter ten: the miracle of life

Four and a half months later…

"Oh, God!" Piper screams, as she gets another contraction. She's on the dining room table, propped up with a bunch of pillows, giving birth. Everyone is surrounding her. The contraction subsides. "Leo, this really hurt."

"I know, honey. Hang in there." Leo comforts her.

"Ah!" Piper screams.

"Okay!" Phoebe lifts up Piper's dress. "Oh, I see it! I see a head!"

"You do?!" Piper asks.

"Now, honey, on this next contraction, we're gonna need you to push." Paige instructs.

"Okay." Piper nods, and continues her Lamaze breathing. She gets another contraction and pushes, for ten seconds. "Could somebody get me some water?"

"And miss this?" Prue asks, rhetorically. "Yeah, right."

Piper gets a contraction, and as she pushes she squeezes the life out of Leo's hand. She gets another contraction, and pushes.

"Alright, Piper, push! Push!"

"I am pushing!!" Piper screeches.

"Okay, Piper, this next contraction, we're gonna need you to give one big push." Instructs Phoebe.

"I can't."

"You have to."

"I can't."

"Come on, honey, you can do this." Leo encourages.

"Okay." Piper takes a deep breath, and pushes as hard as she can and the next thing she hears is the sound of a baby's shrill cry.

Phoebe wipes off the baby and holds it up for everyone to see.

"Is that what I think it is?" Paige asks.

"If you're talking about Mr. Winky between the legs, then yeah." Laughs Phoebe, handing the baby to Piper.

"I got a boy?" Leo looks at the baby boy in his wife's arms.

"Yeah you did." Prue smiles.

"Look what we did." Piper smiles at Leo, and then at the baby. "You are safe, you are loved and you are wise."

FINIS


End file.
